Happiness in the best places
by ChuckluvsBlairBass
Summary: To celebrate their first anniversary, Chuck and Blair have a rather special celebration


**This is my contribution to Chuck and Blair's first wedding anniversary. I still can't believe it's been a year since the series finale. Reading, writing, rewatching and talking about them will that have to do.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. Follow me on twitter **_** ChuckBlair107**_** :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

It had been a hell of a year for Chuck and Blair.

They had decided to leave for their honeymoon after the holidays. Considering what had taken place around the festivities, they needed to be around family around that time of year. Besides, running away would only have spread the rumors about Chuck's involvement in Bart's death.

Sure enough, Bart's passing had caused quite the turmoil. The newlyweds had been glad to escape the city after such scrutiny. They couldn't go anywhere without the paparazzi following their every move.

The craziness of the city couldn't have been further from their mind as they toured the most romantic cities the world had to offer.

That day seemed so far away from their mind right now, as did their past mistakes. They had made amends and had forgiven each other completely.

Neither of them had been in their right mind when they made those decisions. They had been in the depths of darkness each time. But they'd overcome it all, because in the end they were made for each other and could only be happy when they were together.

Today marked a special day for them, their first wedding anniversary and they couldn't be happier. They wanted to do something grand for this day and that's exactly what they had planned.

Getting married had made them so completely happy, but there was something missing. Something that meant the world to Blair, or rather someone – having her father walk her down the aisle had been a sight she had envisioned since she was a little girl. So, not getting that caused her a slight twinge in her stomach.

Granted, he had walked her down the aisle at the sham of a wedding when she married Louis, but that didn't count, she figured. She had wanted her father to give her away to the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

Which is why, they had decided in honor of their first wedding anniversary they would renew their vows. They didn't want to redo their wedding; their wedding will always have been their wedding.

And secretly, Blair loved getting the opportunity to shut the rumors up about her only marrying Chuck because of Bart's death. And she wouldn't miss an opportunity to display her love for her husband in front of all her family and friends.

It had been Chuck's idea. He knew how much it meant to Blair to have her father with them, to let him share this moment with his little girl.

That morning Chuck and Blair woke up next to each other, like they had for the last 365 days. Chuck kissed his way along Blair's jawline to make her up softly, there were days he still couldn't believe she was his, forever.

They had gone through so much over the year, but in the end he'd been right. _If two people are meant to be together, they'll find their way back. _And that they had.

They'd had so much catching up to do and making up to do. They were so happy together; they often wondered why they had ended up hurting the other so much.

"Good morning," Blair mumbled slightly emerging from her peaceful slumber. She sighed contentedly as the familiar feeling of the butterflies fluttering in her stomach began. She got that feeling often when she woke up next to Chuck, but that morning they seemed to be particularly aggressive.

"Happy anniversary Mrs. Bass" Chuck whispered softly against her ear. Those words elicited an immediate reaction from his wife as he immediately noticed a grin grace her perfect features.

He adored seeing her smile, nothing made him happier than a making her happy. He had once thought he would never be able to be the cause of her happiness, but now he knew otherwise. She was meant to be with him, and only him.

"Happy anniversary," She was glowing with happiness, this was the Blair he loved, the Blair that shines with happiness.

She brought her hands around his neck and drew him in for a passionate kiss. The kiss grew deeper and he quickly sought her tongue. Their hands were everywhere as they roamed one another's bodies.

Chuck quickly flipped them over as he readied himself to make love to his wife. His wife, he had become accustomed to saying but never did it stop making him as happy as it did in that moment.

One swift move, and he was making love to her, she always was in the most pleasurable moods in the morning. This was perfect given that he was just as insatiable as her.

After giving each other their morning workout, the pair got out of bed reluctantly. They had a few things that needed to be done before their ceremony. They were both excited about the idea of hearing each other's vows. They hadn't stressed too much about the preparations, they were adamant that it remained an intimate affair, for their close friends and family only.

They had chosen to renew their vows in the same place they had gotten married the year before, as a symbol. And this time, Chuck would be the one waiting for his queen as she walked down the steps.

After Chuck grabbed his tuxedo out of their gigantic walk-in closet, he gave Blair a lingering kiss on the lips and whispered "I love you" against her forehead before heading out.

Blair made her way out of the huge master bedroom before walking downstairs. There were still a lot of things that needed to be prepared before the ceremony.

She had to check on her flowers, make sure Serena was on her way so they could have their hair and make-up done, and last but not least the car taking her father and her to the location was on time.

Blair still very much liked to take care of things. Chuck and she had to hide last year while the preparations of their last-minute wedding took place, Lily and Eleanor had organized their reception – but this time she wanted to look after every single detail.

"There you are, Dear." Her mother had obviously arrived unannounced. Blair wasn't a control freak by accident; it was something she had got from her mother. And in all honesty, had her mother not arrived at this time she would have been surprised.

"Mother, it's so good to see you!" Blair went over to hug her mother. Their relationship had evolved so much over the years. Eleanor Waldorf had become the caring mother Blair longed for when she was a little girl.

She had sought after her approval for years, without success – but that had changed, she had proved it when she told Blair she wanted her to take over Waldorf Designs.

"Are you ready for today Dear?" Her mother pondered, half-joking. She knew there was nothing to worry about; this was merely a celebration of her daughter's marriage to her son-in-law. She was just teasing the controlling streak her daughter inherited from herself.

"Of course mother, I'm so excited." Blair smiled genuinely and her mother didn't miss the twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

The next few hours couldn't go by fast enough. Blair missed her husband so much and couldn't wait to join him. After hair and makeup with Serena, Blair proceeded to put her dress on. She had decided to wear another Elie Saab dress, because of the fond memories she had of the one she wore on her wedding day.

This particular one was similar; the beading was in different shades of grey. She slid it on with Serena's assistance and put on the Ericson Beamon necklace. She hadn't had the time to put it on last year, she decided she couldn't go without this time.

She wanted to have reminders of her original wedding day, and this was the perfect way to do it.

Before she knew it, she was in the car with her father making her way to Central Park, to meet her husband – the love of her life, along with their family and friends.

The setting was beautifully decorated, with pink peonies strewn all the way down. But what caught her attention wasn't the choice of floral arrangement, nor the other decorations. She reveled in the look on her husband's face.

He looked at her like he had that night in Victrola; he was in awe.

As her father held his arm out to her, she quickly linked her own in his. This is what she had missed this time last year. At first, she hadn't really thought about it that long but in the aftermath – it was all she could think about.

"Thanks for being here, Daddy – It means the world to me." Blair was already feeling so emotional. She took comfort in the knowledge that she could enjoy this, that it needn't be rushed. She had already prepared her vows, but she was happy she got to take her time in saying those words to Chuck.

And never would she take them back they meant the world to her, as did his.

Cyrus began the service; she wanted Cyrus to marry them again. He had happily stepped in last year, and she refused to take that away from him. Neither did she want to.

Soon it was time for them exchange their vows,

"Chuck, if you'd like to begin." Cyrus gave him an encouraging smile.

"Blair, you once told me that I carried you – but in truth, you're the one who carries me. I have never been this happy in my life. Nor did I ever imagine it was possible to be loved this much, not to mention love someone as much as I love you. I've known for yours that you were it for me, and I look forward to sharing so many more years with you by my side, as my wife because Blair, life with you could never be boring. I love you so much."

Blair's tears were falling freely and Chuck's eyes were shining as he poured his heart out in front of all these people witnessing his speech.

It was Blair's turn to speak, and pledge her love to her husband.

"Chuck, you told me years ago that we were inevitable. Every day spent with you has proven that. There is no one better for me than you. I've stopped denying you're who I want to be with, because you are my life, and my everything. I love you so much it consumes me."

Chuck was overwhelmed with emotion in that moment. He leaned in and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

Everyone applauded and the Basses smiled in acknowledgement before walking up the steps hand in hand, and walking towards the familiar limo.

In the end, two wrongs did indeed make a twisted right.

**A/N: check out Blair's dress here www . eliesaab # / fr / haute – couture /ah – 2013 – 2014 / 30 / 1**

**A/N 2: Hope you liked it – please review ! I'd love hear what you think!**


End file.
